Recombinant human vascular endothelial growth factor (rhVEGF) has been previously shown to be a potent mitogen for vascular endothelial cells and stimulation of blood vessel development in disease states such as proliferative retinopathy and malignancy. Administration of this protein to patients with inoperable vessels supplying viable but dysfunctional myocardium may be an attractive strategy for treating these patients who now only can receive anti-anginal therapy and who live fairly limited lifestyles. This study is designed to assess the efficacy of rhVEGF in restoring blood flow to the ischemic myocardium as assessed by exercise time when compared to placebo. This study will also assess a number of secondary endpoints such as anginal control, quality of life and safety of this treatment.